Ten Years After Today Tomorrow
by NatashaTeenTitan
Summary: Warp comes back for revenge on Starfire. Something goes horribly wrong... and Robin is tossed ten years into the future... More humor than romance. RobinStarfire. Please R&R! PG to be safe. COMPLETED!
1. Transported

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

_Warp comes back for revenge on Starfire. Something goes horribly wrong… and Robin is tossed ten years into the future... More humor than romance. Robin/Starfire. Please R&R!!! PG to be safe._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **It would be absolutely hilarious if this was required of me… sighs I don't own the Titans, and the movie "Thirteen going on Thirty" was the springboard for this fic. Happy now?

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

****

****

Robin lay on the couch one early morning, watching the sun rise through half-closed lids. He shifted and pulled the blanket tighter around him, and buried his face into the soft couch cushion. He breathed deep, readying himself for yet another long day of crime fighting. Birds twittered on the sill, and even through the safety glass Robin could hear the faint ocean roar. The sun was almost completely over the horizon now, and the sky had turned a sort of sleepy lilac – almost blue but not quite. The streetlamps flickered and died, the first few stores opened.

The scene itself was so silent and tranquil… Robin sighed, feeling calm. And then he felt the couch sink. He jumped and looked around, and saw Starfire sitting on the couch at his feet, smiling and staring out the window. Robin sat up and stretched, looking at Starfire.

"Hey there," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. He pulled his blanket back around himself and pulled his knees to his chin.

Starfire looked at him. "Hello, Robin," she said tenderly, as if afraid she'd break the peacefulness in the air.

Robin studied her carefully. Her face was softened by the sleepy light of the tender sun first peeking out from behind the horizon. She was smiling very softly, like a caring mother, and her eyes shone with fresh optimism. In the morning her skin was pale, weak and ready for a good dose of sunshine. He felt a deep feeling in his chest… a feeling he was not used to.

He smiled and rubbed his wrist, letting his legs slide back down so his feet reached the pale grey carpet. "You get up early too?" he inquired quietly, still savoring every moment of this morning.

"Yes, I always have," Starfire said, swinging her legs around so she was laying down, her head on his lap. She closed her eyes. "I usually go up to the roof, to watch your earth sunrise, and then by the time it is complete everyone else is awake so… I come down. But today I came down here… and here you are."

Robin smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder. She shifted a little and breathed out slowly. "I've always been down here. We should meet like this more often. It's…" he paused, then continued, "nice."

She nodded. "I feel… fuzzy," she said. She giggled quietly. "I feel fuzzy inside."

Robin leaned forward and rested his chin on her head. "Me too." He yawned. "And I feel sleepy too."

And they just sat like that… listening to the sweet silence…

And then the other Titans woke up.

Cyborg came thundering in, quickly followed by a shouting Beast Boy. Raven floated in, muttering under her breath and looking murderous. Beast Boy let out a long, high-pitched shriek, sending all of the birds on the sill scrambling. They soared off into the pale blue sky – never to return.

Robin sighed and Starfire sat up, looking heartbroken.

"Nothing good can last forever, Star," Robin whispered in her ear as she made to stand up.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand before heading into the kitchen to watch Beast Boy chuck tofu at Cyborg, who was chucking bacon right back. Robin watched for a while, amused by his friends' childish antics. Raven eventually stopped the fun by ordering McDonalds breakfast.

So they were about half-way through a cold, greasy breakfast when the alarm went off. Beast Boy cheered.

"Finally! Some action! Woo hoo!" He jumped up. "Let's go get 'em!"

Robin sighed. "Here we go again."

Everyone got up and headed towards the problem area.

It was Warp.

"Warp! Why are you here!? I thought you were… baby-fied!" Beast Boy cried.

"I'm back, you bratty little children," Warp hissed menacingly. "And I want my revenge." He waved his arms. The doors of the bank he'd been robbing shut, locking Warp, the Titans, and innocent civilians inside.

"NO!" Starfire screamed.

"GET HIM!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy lunged forward. Warp's eyes widened as a fully-grown green leopard pinned him to the ground with a deafening roar.

"Get off of me, beast," Warp shrieked, flipping over and pinning the leopard underneath _him._ Beast Boy turned into a cat, hissed, and attacked again.

His long, sharp claws sliced through Warp's delicate flesh, making him bleed. Beast Boy turned back into a human, straddling Warp with a look of triumph on his face.

"That's Beast BOY," he crowed.

Starfire blinked. "Is it over?"

"I'm not even getting started," chuckled Warp breathlessly. His fist connected with Beast Boy's jaw and instantly Beast Boy hit the ground with a thud. Warp stood, grinning venomously. "Months of waiting to be cured, and I WILL have my revenge!" he screamed, and turned on Starfire. He tossed several disks at her.

Starfire screamed and ducked, then flew upwards, shooting starbolt after starbolt at Warp.

Warp jumped back. The starbolt struck his armor, and the portal device hit the ground with a clatter. Everyone stared.

A large portal opened. Warp looked around, wincing as everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't know it could do that," he whined.

Starfire tackled Warp and pinned him down. "No revenge for you," she barked.

Warp smirked. Without warning he brought his legs above his head, flipping Starfire off of him right towards the portal.

It was as if time froze. Beast Boy was a pterodactyl and was reaching out with his long talons to catch Starfire, and Robin was in front of the portal in the blink of an eye. He flung out his arms. He didn't know what he was doing – he just didn't want Starfire to go trough like she did before…

WHAM.

Starfire slammed against Robin, sending him tumbling through the portal. Beast Boy caught the hem of Starfire's skirt with his talon, and he carefully pulled her away from the portal.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted.

But he was gone.

Starfire fought Beast Boy. "Maybe I can get him before the portal closes!" she cried. "Just let me go! Please!"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Cyborg shouted. He looked at the portal with wide eyes.

And, just like that, it vanished.

"He's gone," Raven whispered.

Starfire sank to her knees with a dry sob.

* * *

Robin tumbled downwards, arms flailing. He was surrounded by red and green and yellow swirls – each one blinding him and making him sick to his stomach. He screamed, but no sound came out. He was falling down… down… forever and ever. There was nothing to grab onto, just endless abyss. He felt the sensation of being ripped in two, an unbelievable pressure and a stabbing feeling right across his middle. He cried out and watched in amazement as another him appeared above him.

_Another me?_

But before he had time to think about it, the other Robin vanished. Robin blinked, eyes wide, and gasped. No air… he couldn't breathe…

And then, as if he had been hit by an oncoming train, there was a flash of light and he was falling no longer.

He groaned and looked up. But all he saw was blackness… utter blackness…

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy were just finishing up getting Warp to jail when there was a great flash behind them. They wheeled around, and gasped. Robin lay, sprawled, on the asphalt.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, running over to him and helping him up.

"Ugh…" Robin groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "That was uncomfortable…"

"Are you okay? What happened?" Cyborg asked, coming up.

"I don't know. I was just falling, and then I was here," Robin said, shaking his head. "I don't feel so good…"

Starfire hugged him. "At least you are still okay."

Robin nodded, gulping loudly. "Yeah."

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

* * *

Robin's head was spinning. What had just happened? One second Warp was losing… and the next he was falling… and now… what?

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy. Starfire lay beside him, fast asleep, a small smile on her face. Robin shouted in surprise and jumped right out of bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud. He smacked his head against the corner of his desk. "OW!" he cried, clutching the back of his head.

Starfire was up in an instant. She leaned over him, looking concerned. "Robin? Are you okay?"

"What the…?" He looked around. He was in his bedroom. It looked slightly different, lighter somehow. What was going on? And WHY had Starfire been in his bed? "What's going on?" he shouted.

"Robin, I do not understand," Starfire said, she knelt at his side and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling well? What's wrong?"

Robin pulled away and scrambled backwards on the floor. When he reached the other side of the room, he sat there and gasped for breath. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" called a familiar voice.

Cyborg's voice.

"I am fine!" Starfire called back. She threw Robin a worried glance. "But there seems to be something wrong with Robin."

"SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!?" Robin shouted. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" It was then he realized Starfire was taller, more filled out. Her hair went passed her waist now, instead of the small of her back like it had been when he had last seen her. She looked… older.

The door opened and Cyborg strode in. Cyborg looked exactly the same as Robin had last seen _him_, but his eyes were softer, wiser, when he knelt be Robin's side. "Robin, stay calm, okay? I'm just going to scan you."

"I'm FINE!" Robin screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

"Starfire! Is everything alright?" Beast Boy's voice called through the door.

"There is something wrong with Robin," Starfire replied.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!!"

She ignored him. "Get Raven and the little ones and we shall see what is going on," Starfire said softly. Beast Boy's muffled footsteps headed away.

"Little ones?" Robin hissed. He laughed disbelievingly. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

"You seem to be okay," Cyborg said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I FEEL fine!" Robin shouted. "I'm just confused! What happened? I was just…"

The door opened and Beast Boy and Raven strode in. Raven, like Starfire, had grown taller and filled out. Her hair now hung loosely around her shoulders, and her eyes were somewhat more slanted. Beast Boy was taller too, and much more muscular. He still had the funny tooth (a relief to Robin) and the pointed ears and the messy hair, but he had an air of maturity around him.

And then three small children filed in.

"What the h –" Robin began, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm FINE!" Robin was getting sick of telling people this. "I just need to know WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!"

"There's nothing going on," Raven said. Her voice was lighter – and it wasn't flat or throaty like it normally was. Robin gasped. She sounded _normal_. "Well, nothing except the fact you're having a nervous breakdown at ten in the morning."

Robin was panting. "Ten?" It had been ten when he had fallen through the portal. He turned and stared at the small children.

One was obviously the oldest, for he was the tallest. His skin was a pale green, his hair was messy and jet black, and his eyes were wide and lavender. He had a chakra like Raven, and a playful grin like Beast Boy. He stood there with his hands at his side, swinging them slightly, and tapping his toe on the floor. Could this be Beast Boy and Raven's _son?_ It didn't seem possible.

The next child seemed to be about five years old – unlike the first child, which seemed to be about seven. He rocked from heel to toe, hands behind his back and a dreamy look on his face. His hair was spiky and black, and his eyes were wide and hazel. A peppy grin lit up the kid's orange-colored face… Robin gasped. This kid… he looked like Robin… but he looked like _STARFIRE _too! He had Star's eyebrows, her wide eyes, her smile, and her skin tone. It was… frightening.

The next child washed away all doubt that the seven-year-old was not Starfire's son. This child was roughly five or four years old as well, with long, shining red hair and pretty pink cheeks. Her eyes were wide and vivid green, paling her tan skin. Her eyebrows were human, not Starfire's, as well as her skin tone. Robin felt his head begin to spin.

"Robin? Hello?" Beast Boy waved a hand in Robin's face.

Robin blanched and jumped to his feet. Running as fast as he could, he burst into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

He gasped for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, and sank to the floor.

Everyone hurried over to him and looked at him with worry.

He had fainted.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Confused? Me too. LOL. If you're confused, that's good because I'm aiming for you to feel like the character. Either that or I'm just a sucky writer... oO Things will make sense in time if you're confused. If you're not, good for you! You're smart! Ha ha… well, I'll update soon. Please review!!! 


	2. Feeling Out the Future

**H**ey there! I'm back! Wow! Twenty reveiws! I feel so special! Thanks loads! I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long, I had a family trip. I've been trying, and my other fanfics will soon be updated too.

But before I start, I just want you to know a few things.

I do NOT support the Raven-Beast Boy couple. I beleive it's possible, but I don't SUPPORT it. I am a Raven-Cyborg shipper. And I was going to have it that way when a disturbing thought came to me: "Cyborg can't have kids." I mean, the dude's got built-in pants made out of steal, man! o.O

Secondly, I want you to know that this chapter is still pretty rough, not my best at all. Even Andy's name seems to bother me. Check back, and maybe I'll have updated it a little.

Lastly, PLEASE reveiw! That's all I ask of you!

Thanks for your time and enjoy.

****

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

_Robin needs to adjust to being an adult… and everything else. Children, crime fighting, marriage, mood swings… Dun dun dun… o.O_

**Rated PG**

**Disclaimer: **[coughs and falls asleep] Narrator: Does this look like someone who could own the Teen Titans to you?

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

****

****

Robin woke not long afterwards. His head throbbed and he felt dizzy. Starfire's voice calmed him instantly. "Robin? Are you well again?"

"Oh… Starfire, I had the FREAKIEST dream…" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his temples. He opened his eyes and let out a shout of surprise. A pair of large hazel eyes were boring into his and the shallow, cool breath of a small child puffed in his face. Robin pulled the covers up to his chin and screamed.

"Robin? Are you well?" Starfire demanded. She came up and pulled the demon child out of Robin's line of sight. She leaned over Robin and grasped his hand tightly.

Robin tried to calm himself. "I'm fine," he whispered. "Just a little confused, that's all… Starfire… can I tell you a secret?"

"Oh course," she said softly, sitting cross-legged beside him and stroking his hand with her thumb.

He shuddered. "Don't do that, please…"

She let go instantly.

"Listen, you won't think I'm crazy?" Robin insisted.

"I would not, Robin. I could never think such horrid things of you."

"Right. Okay…" Robin took a deep breath. "I don't recall these kids… since when did you sleep in my bed? And why are you all grown up? Why am _I_ so grown up!?"

Starfire tilted her head to one side. "You do not recall anything?"

"No."

"I do not understand why." She shook her head. "Why would you not remember everything? So much has happened since we first met, Robin. I do not…"

"I remember fighting Warp," Robin said firmly. "I fell trough a portal. Now I'm here."

Starfire stared. "I still do not understand. The last time we fought Warp was ten years ago." She shook her head.

Robin gulped. "Do you remember that battle at all?"

"It was ten years ago," Starfire repeated pointedly. "I cannot remember at all."

Robin, subconsciously, mentally noted that her speech had improved over the years. "Well, uh…" He looked around, spotting the two small Starfire look-alikes standing in the corner. "Whose kids are those?" he asked suddenly, his stomach giving a nervous lurch.

Starfire looked at him incredulously. "Robin, those are ours."

Robin choked on air.

"Robin! Are you alright?"

Robin doubled over, coughing. When the spell was over, he let out a deep sigh, and toppled right over the edge of the bed. He didn't bother to get back up.

..................................................

* * *

Robin inched down the hallway, hoping against hope that he wouldn't run into anybody. He slipped into the bathroom and slammed the door, breathing deep and trying to calm himself. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he paused to study himself. He looked almost exactly the same as he had before, but he was taller, much more filled out and muscular. His hair was longer – not spiky anymore (he vowed to fix that.) His face was pale and somewhat gaunt, and his mask… it was gone. He hoped to find it later. He cleared his throat, averting his eyes, and for some reason his reflection didn't scare him anymore. But then his thoughts wandered back to what he'd discovered earlier… He sank to the floor, dazed. His stomach felt hollow, as if it were tied in knots…

Since WHEN did he have KIDS? If what Starfire had said was true… he was now… what? Twenty seven? He couldn't think straight, he needed silence.

Alas, that was not an option.

The door creaked open and a small boy tip-toed into the room. He clicked on the light (something Robin had failed to do upon first entering), and stared at Robin long and hard.

Robin kept his eyes lowered, but he snuck careful glances at the child. This was, thankfully, not one of his children. This was the green-skinned boy he'd seen earlier.

"Hello, Uncle Robin," he whispered.

Robin jumped and scrambled back in surprise. He slammed his head against the sink and cried out, clutching the place where he had been hit. Ironically, it was the same place he had hit the desk with earlier.

"U-Uncle Robin!?" he spluttered, still blinded by pain.

The boy bowed his head. "Daddy says you've gone insane," he told Robin quietly. "Momma tells him that what you say is true, and that Daddy shouldn't doubt you so much." He shook his head. "If I could read minds like Momma, I would know for myself."

Robin stared. Choosing his words carefully, he said, very slowly, "And who are your mother and father?"

"Raven and Beast Boy," the boy replied. His voice seemed strangled, as if he weren't used to calling his parents by their real names. "But sometimes Momma calls Daddy Garfield, just to bug him."

"And what's YOUR name?" Robin pressed on.

The boy looked around. "I'm Andy."

"Andy?" That didn't sound like Raven and Beast Boy at all. ANDY!?

Andy nodded. "But… Uncle Robin… I… I came here to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Are you really from the past, like Momma and Aunt Starfire say? And Uncle Cyborg too? Or is Daddy right – you're insane?"

"I most certainly am NOT insane, thank you," Robin muttered.

"So… so you're a YOUNGER Uncle Robin!?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"COOL! Oh, AWESOME! Wait until Moonfire and Angel hear about this!" He jumped up and down and turned to go before Robin called him back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Who are Moonfire and Angel?"

"Oh that's right, huh? They're your kids." Andy grinned and skipped off, singing.

Robin blinked.

"STARFIRE!!!" he hollered.

Instantly she was at the door, and was helping him to his feet. "Robin, you need to stop scaring people like this…" she said gently, shaking her head. Robin saw something on her finger glint in the light, but before he could ask about it she had hidden it behind her back and the Evil Alarm (that's what Beast Boy used to call it, anyway…) went off.

Starfire looked expectantly at Robin.

He shook his head. "I don't even know how old I am!" he shouted at her over the wailing siren.

Starfire frowned, nodded and dragged him out into the hall.

..............................................

* * *

"Finally!" Raven sighed.

"There you are! Come on, we've got bad guy butt to kick!" Beast Boy said excitedly, punching the air.

Cyborg nodded.

"Robin does not feel up to battle," Starfire reported. "He is still confused."

Everyone looked at Robin, who scuffed his toes on the floor, his eyes downcast. Raven looked at him with an odd expression… was it pity? Cyborg was shaking his head sadly, and Beast Boy was looking at Robin with a look that could be considered irritation.

"That's alright, I suppose," Cyborg said thoughtfully. "After all, Angel can't fight yet."

"Yes I can!" whined the little red-headed girl who looked frighteningly like Starfire. "You just won't let me! I can fly! And I can –"

"Enough," the boy – Moonfire, was it? – said firmly. It became obvious that now, with that determined look on his face, that he wasn't really five but seven or so. "Uncle Cyborg said you can't fight, and that means you can't fight. I'm the oldest, and I want you to stay home so you don't get hurt."

"It's no FAIR!" wailed Angel. "Just because he can use starbolts and I can't!"

"One more word and both of you stay home," Starfire snapped.

Moonfire clamped his jaws shut, but Angel decided that if she was going down, he was going down with her. "But MOMMA!"

"I do not want to hear another word of it," she hissed. "Be silent right this instant."

Angel, pouting, sank down and plopped on the floor.

"Robin, I hate to do this to you, but will you stay home and take care of her?" Cyborg pleaded. "She isn't so bad, you know."

Robin blinked. "Uhm…"

"Please, Robin?" Starfire begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing into his ear.

He swallowed hard and pushed her off of him, struggling to keep his breathing normal. "F-Fine. I'll… watch Angel then. Yeah." He nodded, and, even though he was smiling, his brows were furrowed with worry.

"Thanks, dude. Be back real soon," Cyborg said, nodding and smiling. He turned and led the march to the crime scene. Starfire lingered just a moment longer, watching Robin with concern.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," Robin assured, smiling. "Go get 'em."  
She smiled. Uncertainly, he brushed his bangs out of his face and placed a small kiss on his lips. Then she was gone.

Robin stared at where she had vanished, numb. His stomach felt tight, uncomfortably so, and the room seemed to swim before his eyes. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear it. "What was that?" he mumbled to himself.

"That was Momma," Angel said in a know-it-all tone. "She loves you, you know."

He felt his throat tighten. This had to be some sort of crazy dream… this couldn't be his actual future. He didn't deserve it…

"H-Has she… done that before?" he asked softly.

Angel nodded, hugging herself. "Many times."

Robin trudged over to the couch and plopped down hard. Could this really be his future? Two children… a family? And the Titans… still together? He suddenly realized that he had thought, once long ago, that the Titans would never grow up. They would stay teenagers forever. But… just seeing the others reminded him harshly of the reality…

But still…

"This is just crazy. What on EARTH did Warp's portal DO to me!?" he cried.

He startled Angel, who fell off her chair with a thud. "Say what?" she said loudly, looking puzzled.

"Warp's portal," Robin repeated. "I was seventeen, and the portal opened up. I fell in, and… then I was here. I'm NOT your dad. Not yet. I'm still Robin. Normal, childless, seventeen-year-old Robin."

"But you LOOK like Daddy," Angel pointed out. "Teenage Daddy had short hair, and a mask. And he was scrawny."

"I AM NOT scrawny!" Robin defended, jumping up. He froze, then began laughing at his own silliness.

"What's so funny?" Angel demanded.

"Nothing, nothing…" Robin giggled, and sat back down. He thought about it a moment, then found there was really nothing funny about it at all. How would he get back? Would he forget his time in the future? Was this is REAL future? Would he really get everything he'd ever wanted? Or was this just some wild dream? It was rather painful to think about, and eventually he let it drop for now.

He and Angel talked until the gang got back. Cyborg looked a little busted up, and Beast Boy had a black eye. Moonfire sported a bloody lip, which his mother was fussing over incessantly. Raven, Starfire, and Andy, however, looked perfectly unscathed.

"Hey, welcome back!" Robin said cheerily, putting on a brave smile.

Starfire grinned and flew over to him, landing lightly at his side.

"Who was it?" Angel asked excitedly, crawling over Robin's lap to curl up in Starfire's. "Mumbo Jumbo? The HIVE? NO WAIT! Fang!"

"Fang?" Robin repeated in a whisper, but his voice was drowned out by Starfire's laughter.

"Nothing nearly as serious, Angel. Just some common-class burglars, that's all."

Raven was tending to Moonfire and Beast Boy's wounds in the corner. "They were tough little buggers," she muttered. "Honestly, I had no idea how big those things are nowadays."

"Huge!" Beast Boy agreed. "As big as Cyborg!"

Cyborg smiled.

Moonfire, his lip tended to, strode over to Robin and settled himself in between his parents.

Robin, without thinking, ruffled the hair on Moonfire's head. Moonfire closed his eyes, turning up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly, and cuddled closer to him. "Dad…" he breathed.

Robin couldn't disagree with that. "Yeah," he whispered. He glanced up at Starfire, who was smiling warmly at him. A smile graced his lips as well. "Dad."

................................................

* * *

That night, as Robin slipped into bed and watched Starfire brush her hair, he felt rather content. He felt that, even though he was still unfamiliar to everything, he didn't want to go back. He liked it here. The tower was much more harmonious and busy. Children laughed and played, and the Titans were all willing to help each other out. Robin felt as if he had been adopted into one great, big, happy family – which he had.

He watched Starfire set her brush down with avid curiosity. That thing on her finger glinted again, and he couldn't bring himself to fight down the question struggling to get out.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes?" she replied, gliding over to the bed and hovering over the sheets.

"What's that thing on your finger?"

She hit the mattress with a small thud. "Oh, Robin…" she groaned, shaking her head. She held out her hand, and placed it on his. "You do not recognize it?"

Robin looked at it. His eyes widened. Why, it was a ring! And what a beautiful ring it was… one that shone in the light of the lamp. He touched it tenderly, eyes wide and inquiring.

She pulled her hand away, hanging her head. She sighed heavily, and jerked in a sob-like way.

"Starfire! Are you crying?" Robin asked in alarm. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"N-No… I am better now…" she sighed. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I am… just tired. That is all."

"No, something's wrong. Tell me." He sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It is our wedding ring," she said softly, refusing to look at him. "And you do not remember it."

Robin's breath caught in his throat, and any words he might have said died in his mouth. Mortified, but strangely not the least bit shocked, he sank back under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

They didn't speak the rest of the night.

............................................................

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello. I wish I had made this longer, and a little less melodramatic… ah well. Ha. I was going to make Robin all surprised, but then I thought 'Well, he has TWO kids. Why SHOULD he be shocked?' Tell me what you think, and how I can improve. This WAS NOT my best writing, but under the circumstances it will do for now. Look to see if I edit it later.

Well, that's all! Thanks!


	3. Older Robin

Oh my gosh! I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I've been really busy! Please, please, PLEASE forgive me! I made a chapter dedicated to Older Robin just for you! Sorry again!

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

_A lot have people have commented about this so... You want to know what the old Robin is up to? Hmm? Well, this short chapter is dedicated to "Older Robin."_

**Rated PG. **(As always... [cough])

**Disclaimer: **I own the children. And older Robin. Sort of. Not really... [cough] I mean I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! [faints]

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

Robin yawned, stretching, and grinned at Starfire, who was already asleep. It had been another peaceful day in the tower – not one villain tried anything, and now it was time for bed. Beast Boy's snores could be heard all the way down the hall, as well as Angel and Moonfire's thunderous footsteps as they thudded off to bed. Their high-pitched giggling left a small ring in the air long after they had gone.

Robin silently slipped under the covers of the bed, pressed his face against the pillow, and tried to sleep.

But it was no use.

For some reason he just _couldn't sleep. _It nagged at him, and the fatigue made him feel sick. He would lay there for long periods of time with his eyes closed and his mind blank, but still he couldn't sleep. He tried counting sheep, even, but to no avail.

Finally he rolled over and slipped back out of bed. He looked down at himself – still in his uniform even at night. For some reason he and the Titans slept in their uniforms just as well as they fought in them. He'd never really thought about it, but now that he had the opportunity it made him feel rather foolish indeed.

Sighing, he strode over to the dresser, hoping to find SOMETHING that could help him sleep...

He knocked something off the top of the dresser. It hit the floor with a clatter.

Robin looked at it. It was Warp's old portal! He remembered now. They had taken it from him when he went to jail so he could never use it again. Robin stooped to pick it up, but then a giant, swirling portal appeared right over it. Robin gasped and bit his tongue, carefully stepping back.

"Starfire," he hissed. "Starfire, come here."

But she was still asleep.

Robin frowned and cautiously leaned closer to the portal. It was beautiful inside. There were multicolored swirls everywhere, dancing about and slowly changing color. Each one seemed to give out a comforting glow, and it slowly drew him closer.

Robin reached out and, as if underwater, sluggishly fell through.

He gasped but no sound came out. He was falling in slow motion, down, down into an endless abyss. And suddenly the water-like feeling was gone, and was falling at top speed. He flailed his arms, eyes wide, but he could do nothing to stop. There was nothing to grab on to, there was no one there who could help him. He felt the sensation of being ripped in two, an unbelievable pressure and a stabbing feeling right across his middle. He cried out in pain.

And then it stopped.

There was a flash of bright light, and he was sent hurtling forward into the pavement.

Wait a minute. PAVEMENT!?

He didn't move – he just laid there, face-down and spread eagled on to ground. He was too stunned to move. But then Starfire's voice jolted him back to attention.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, running over to him and helping him up.

"Ugh..." Robin groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "That was uncomfortable..."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Cyborg asked, coming up.

"I don't know. I was just falling, and then I was here," Robin said, shaking his head. "I don't feel so good..."

Starfire hugged him. "At least you are still okay."

Robin nodded, gulping loudly. "Yeah."

He looked up and around. He was sitting on the sidewalk in Jump City – right against the side of the bank, no less. His head throbbed and he was confused, he didn't want to get up but his friends made him. He blinked as the harsh light of the sun shone in his eyes. The sun? Last time he had checked it had been midnight or so.

"Starfire, what's going on?" he demanded, turning to look at her for the first time. He jumped back in surprise. She was YOUNGER! Not much about her had changed, no, but he could still tell that she was much younger than when he had last seen her.

"Warp tried to get even with me," she said carefully. "You fell through a portal. That was ten minutes ago. Now you are here with us again!" She looked so happy as she hugged him once again.

Robin looked around again. Sure enough, all of the other Titans looked younger... in fact, he got the impression they were still teenage! And there was no sign of Moonfire, or Andy. Where were they? What was going on?

"Starfire, how old am I?" he asked slowly.

She blinked. "The teenage year of seven. Why?"

"Seventeen," he breathed. "Again?"

She tilted her head to one side. "You are worrying me, Robin. What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She smiled.

"Guys!" Beast Boy hollered. "Battle's over! Let's go home!"

Confused, Robin did as he was told. Starfire hovered cautiously over his shoulder, and it took all his willpower not to scream. She was so close, and yet he got the sense that this was not the best time to question her further.

Part of where this sense came from was the fact she was not wearing her ring.

Later that day, around noon, Robin sat on the couch and watched his friends run around. It was like watching his past renewed. He knew what would happen before it happened. He knew that Cyborg would get the high score that afternoon – and he did. He knew that Starfire would accidentally blow up the stove – and she did. He knew that Beast Boy would interrupt Raven's meditating and get tossed out the window – and he did. And he knew he would have to go to the bathroom at 1:30 – and he did.

After a while he began to wonder if he was truly awake. He began to wonder that maybe, just maybe, he _had_ managed to get to sleep, and now this was just some sort of freakish dream.

And when he had ruled out that option, he chose to play a game out of this extreme repetition of his past.

He began to think what people said – before they said it.

_Is there any milk left?_

"Is there any milk left?" Starfire called across the room.

_Only Beast Boy's nasty fake milk._

Cyborg pulled a face. "Only Beast Boy's nasty fake milk."

_It's not NASTY, dude! It's healthy!_

Beast Boy frowned. "It's not NASTY, dude! It's healthy!" he replied angrily.

_Be quiet. I need to meditate._

"Be quiet," Raven ordered impatiently. "I need to meditate."

And he thought up actions too.

"Hey, Robin?" Beast Boy whispered. "Dude? Hello?"

Robin looked up. "No. Do it yourself."

"But I didn't even say!"

"Yes, well." He smiled. "Look, just believe me. If you do it yourself, your computer may not blow up this time." He returned to the book he had been reading.

"'_This time?'"_ hissed Beast Boy incredulously, but he nonetheless turned and marched off to his room.

After a while, Robin became worried. If this was a dream, it sure was lasting long...

And if it WASN'T a dream? What then? How would he get back?

Robin decided not to wait to find out.

He jumped to his feet and logged on to the nearest computer.

* * *

Search for: Time travel

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Um... yeah. Sorry again (AGAIN!) for being so slow to update. Please reveiw... [snifflesob]


	4. Who What When Where WHY?

I'm back. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Back to younger Robin. This is the second-to-last chapter, so enjoy it while you can. Also, I'm SUPER sorry it's so short! I'm going to school in less than a week, so… NOOOOOO! [sobs]

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

_Robin spends one final day in his future, while the Older Robin (in his past) makes an amazing discovery…_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer:** Ha. I DO own the Titans! So there! Okay… so… um… not really but… SHUT UP! [runs away]

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

****

****

Robin sighed, flopping back onto the couch. Angel bounced around on the seat beside him, giggling. He gathered her up in his arms and tickled her.

"It's the tickle monster!" he growled, deftly poking her stomach.

She squealed and shrieked and squirmed and wriggled, all the while laughing at the top of her lungs. It was a rather cute sight to see, a father tickling his daughter, but there was a strange air about it here. Why?

This was not her father. Not really. This was her father's shadow, her father's past, her father's younger self.

Starfire felt this strange aura from the scene, and it made her upset. Robin had just woken up one day screaming that he was from the past. Had her husband truly gone insane? Or was he telling the truth? More importantly, if he was telling the truth, how would they get him back? Warp's portal had vanished without a trace. And even if they had the portal, Cyborg lacked the equipment to make it work, and Warp had died years ago.

Robin finished attacking Angel and leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Angel rolled off his lap and onto the floor, where she scrambled to her feet and ran over to Starfire.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled, grabbing hold of her mother's skirt. "I got tickled! Daddy tickled me!"

"Did he now?" Starfire replied sweetly, forcing a smile for her small child. She crouched down and hugged her tight. "You are my good girl, right?"

Angel nodded, and buried her face deeper in Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire sighed and gave her daughter a final squeeze before standing up and making her way to where Robin sat.

"Hey, Star," he said without looking at her as she sat down on the couch.

"Hello, Robin."

Robin opened his eyes and sat up straight, turning to look at her. His eyes were wide, soft, inquiring. "You have a tone. Are you sad about something?"

"No," Starfire said, shaking her head. She paused, then nodded. "Yes."

"Tell me about it," he said, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here for you."

She couldn't help but smile. This was the Robin she remembered. "You do speak the truth when you say you are from the past?" she whispered.

"No," Robin said flatly. When he saw her look up at him, shocked, he rolled his eyes. "Come ON, Star. Would I _lie_ about something like this?"

Relieved, she smiled again. "No. You would not."

"Right. Is that what's bothering you? Look." He turned completely and folded his legs under him. He looked directly at her, staring deep into her bright green eyes. "I like it here, I really do, but if I don't find a way home – to MY time – something bad will happen. I can feel it." He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Star, I really wish I COULD stay here. I really wish I could remember everything, but I can't." He frowned. She was avoiding his gaze. "Look at me."

She sighed and looked at him again.

"Look at me and tell me I'm lying. Look at me, and tell me I'm insane."

She shook her head. "No." She looked down again. "I cannot."

"You CAN. You've been doing it all day, just not directly. Do it."

She looked him right in the eye, her lips trembling. She stared at him a whole minute, then slowly lowered her long black lashes. A tear slid down her cheek. "I cannot."

"You can't as in you don't want to, or you can't as in you can tell I'm not crazy."

"Robin, you are not lying. You are not insane." She looked up at him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "This is not fair…"

"Hey, now. Don't cry." He HATED it when she cried. It burned. "Don't cry. I know it's not fair, for either of us. Especially not for you. Just try and hold on, and we'll try and get YOUR Robin back."

Suddenly the entire room fell silent. Even Starfire ceased sobbing.

"Hey, where IS your Robin anyway?"

Starfire stared into Robin's eyes again. They had a conversation without talking… through their eyes. Starfire gasped and their eyes widened.

"Could he POSSIBLY be…?" Robin broke off, breathless, eyes wide. He shook his head. "No… no… it…"

Starfire nodded.

Robin choked on his next words, but finally managed to splutter, "My God, he's in the past!"

* * *

Older Robin

* * *

Robin stared blankly out the window. He had been searching for hours now on the computer, trying to find SOMETHING to help him find his way back. It was dark out now, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were already in their bedrooms, fast asleep. Robin had no clue where Raven and Starfire were, though, if he remembered correctly, they were on the roof meditating.

Robin yawned. He was exhausted. He stood, stretching, and hit something on the dresser with his hand. It fell off and hit the floor with a clatter.

Robin's eyes widened. He bent down and picked up the little piece of metal no larger than his fist. He set it on the desk and stared at it a long time.

And then he smiled.

* * *

Younger Robin

* * *

Robin had fallen asleep on the couch. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but when he opened his eyes it was roughly noon. He sat up groggily, and jumped when Starfire shifted beside him. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Great. We fell asleep out here, Star," Robin whined.

"Sorry," Starfire said thickly, still not fully awake. She snuggled closer.

Robin sighed. "Starfire, get up. It's me, remember?"

Starfire groaned. "I forgot," she mumbled, sitting up. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Robin said, smiling weakly.

Starfire rubbed her face, looking weary. She got up and strode away to check on her children.

_Our children?_

The questioning thought came out of nowhere. Robin blinked. "RIIIIIIGHT," he told himself loudly. "OUR children. SUUUUUURE."

He didn't know why, but the thought of them being HIS children was unbearable. It wasn't the fact that he didn't love them, he loved them with all his heart, but he was only seventeen. He wasn't READY yet. Not really. That was Older Robin's job.

Older Robin.

This caught his attention. If Older Robin was really in the PAST, Robin's time, he could be creating utter chaos. What if he was explaining in graphic detail to the other Titans their future? What if he did something wrong, and messed up time beyond repair? What if he forgot to put on his mask!?

Robin felt sick. He wanted to go back to his time. Badly.

* * *

Older Robin

* * *

Robin spent hours hunched over the desk, poking at wires and fusing scraps of metal together. At first glance, it looked like he was trying to rewire a cell phone. Nothing of the sort.

This was Warp's portal.

Robin had found a way to go home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I'm SO sorry this is so short, and it took so long to put up. Expect the final chapter soon!


	5. Return Trip

Last chapter. You'll like it, I think. I feel so bad bringing this story to an end… [sniffle] I loved it so… Also, I'm sorry it's so short. It was supposed to be attached to the previous chapter but because of certain happenings that wasn't possible. Anyway, here you go!

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

_Robin gets a pleasant surprise…_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Titans. Love that fact or perish.

**Ten Years After Today Tomorrow**

****

****

Robin paced around and around the living room. He kept his head bowed, his brows furrowed. He had been doing this for roughly an hour now – pacing silently with his hands behind his back and his mind working hard.

What was he thinking about?

Well, what else?

How to get home.

He cursed under his breath and pivoted on his heel, walking back the way he had come. He was wearing a track in the aged carpet, and his legs ached. But he didn't stop. If he didn't move, he couldn't think.

"Robin?" whispered Starfire, standing nervously in the threshold.

Robin looked up, and smiled. "Hey," he said, and kept pacing.

"I think you should rest," she whispered. "You have been thinking to hard. You look exhausted."

"No, no… I have to get home. I promised you," mumbled Robin, not looking up.

Starfire fell silent.

* * *

Older Robin

* * *

Robin grinned. His work was complete. He stood up, stretching. Now to go home. He had targeted the time stream to the living room, 5 PM. He carried it out to the living room, and was surprised by the sight of Starfire on the couch.

"Starfire?"

She looked up, and she smiled weakly. "Hello, Robin."

"I… um… shouldn't you be in bed?"

She shook her head. "No. I am not tired."

"Oh." Robin looked at the portal in his hands, then back at Starfire. "Have you tried going back? After an hour away from bed you get pretty tired." He would know – he'd been up all night working on the portal.

Starfire shook her head.

"You should," he whispered.

She nodded. "I guess you are correct…" she said uncertainly, and made her way for the exit. She paused. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Star," he said, smiling.

And she was gone. He set it on the ground and pressed the button. Instantly a large portal appeared. Robin grinned up at it, his eyes sparkling. He jumped in, and grabbed onto the rim of the portal. He reached up, grabbed the portal device, and pulled it to him. His eyes widened as he saw Starfire looking at the portal with wide, shocked eyes. He slipped, and fell, the device cradled to his chest.

* * *

Younger Robin

* * *

Robin sighed. He looked up at the empty doorway. "I can't think of anything!" he cried angrily, and kicked the floor.

There was a bright flash from behind him. Before he could turn too see, he was impacted with the force of a train.

"OW!"

"OW!"

The two men rolled across the floor, nothing but a tangle of madly thrashing arms and legs. When the finally skidded to a stop, they had a difficult time pulling apart.

Panting, Robin leaned back to see who he had crashed into. In front of him, an almost perfect image of him did the same. In unison, their eyes widened.

"You!" they shouted at the same time.

"You have my face!" exclaimed Robin, pointing.

"And you mine," sighed Older Robin. "Robin, listen. We NEED to switch again."

Robin, confused, only shook his head. "I don't understand."

"When you fell through the portal, I did too. We SWITCHED, Robin! You've been living MY life, YOUR future. I've been living yours, my PAST. We need to switch again, or something terrible could happen."

"Like what?"

"For starters, this future could fall apart completely. You could never marry Starfire, or have kids, or meet Andy."

Robin was silent.

"I'm not finished, either. You could loose all memory of this. Or worse, we could both die."

"Well then," said Robin in a strangled voice, "I guess that settles it. Let's go." He slowly got to his feet, and heaved Older Robin up with him. The stared at each other for a long time.

"So… I'm talking to myself?" Robin said, smirking. Older Robin punched his shoulder, grinning.

Behind them, the portal's light began to pulse.

Exchanging meaningful glances, the two Robins nodded and shook hands.

"See ya in the mirror," said Robin, stepping up to the portal.

"Right back at you," Older Robin replied, smiling.

Robin nodded and slowly reached out to the portal.

"NO! WAIT!"

Robin stopped and turned around, only to be sent staggering by the force of Starfire's hug.

She buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robin said in her ear.

"Do not leave me," she whispered. "Oh, please, do not leave me."

Robin's face softened. "Star… don't cry. Please don't cry. Look, hey. I'll never really leave you. Not really." He looked at up Older Robin, who nodded. "I promise."

Starfire sniffled and nodded, slowly backing away. Older Robin wrapped her up in his arms, looking very much revived.

Robin stepped back, and was almost completely through the portal when he heard Older Robin's final goodbye: "Take good care of me!"

And Robin fell through. Before he reply, the portal sealed.

And there was nothing but swirls again.

* * *

Starfire sat, worried to the point she felt ill, on the couch. The portal had just barely closed before she could reach it, and now Robin was not responding to any of her calls, and she feared for his safety.

"Are you STILL crying?" Beast Boy asked, striding into the room. "Look, I told you. We'll find him eventually!"

"He has a point, Star," said Cyborg, walking into the room with Raven at his side. "You can't just sit here and bawl forever."

Starfire opened her mouth to argue that she could cry as much as she pleased when she was cut off by a blinding flash of white light.

Robin was sent flying right over the back of the couch, landing in a heap at her feet.

"Robin!" everyone cried in unison.

Robin was dragged to his feet and hugged tightly by Starfire. "Oh, Robin! You are with us again!" she called out joyously.

Robin smiled and detangled himself from her arms.

"Where WERE you, dude!?" Beast Boy demanded.

Robin thought of Moonfire… of Angel, of Andy, of the grown-up Titans… and his grin widened. "It's a really long story," he said. "I'll explain it all later."

"It is so wonderful to see you again," Starfire whispered, grabbing his hand. "I missed you."

Robin looked up at her, and he, once again, remembered his future. Without thinking, he put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her.

The entire tower fell silent.

The kiss was short-lived, but nonetheless sweet and passionate. And when it was over, Robin held her hand and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Star. I missed you too."

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I HAVE NEVER KISSED BEFORE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I want you to understand this, because everything there was interpreted by stuff I've read. Okay? Okay.

I may write a sequel to this, but I'm not sure. I'll have to see. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
